Physical therapy is a much needed remedy for those patients who suffer great injuries. However, the effects of clinical sessions are gradual and may not help with day-to-day activities. Wearable physical therapy device may be used as to complement these clinical sessions. However, these wearable devices face many challenges.
Existing wearable physical therapy devices can be inflexible. The existing wearable physical therapy devices are not very customizable and lack personalization. Hence, the existing devices cannot be used as a general solution across a variety of patients and injuries. The existing wearable physical therapy devices are generally passive, and cannot react to special situations.
Thus, a need remains for an effective device and system to facilitate physical recovery. In view of the ever-increasing medical needs, along with growing competitive pressure in the manufacture of the medical devices for rehabilitation, it is now essential that the problems described be solved. Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions. Accordingly, viable solutions to these problems have eluded those skilled in the art.